Doctor Who and the Beast of Saint Luke
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: Samuel Alex Grimshaw living in his ordinary Human life currently in college but something mysterious lurks in the underneath as technology is being possessed from entities from Outer space.
1. Underneath

In the lower levels of the St. Luke's University where there is a man with dirty blonde hair with fully grown mustache on his face standing to where on what's in front of him is a Large Door structure with a complex locking mechanism with symbols, soon the sound of footsteps can be heard coming behind the Man to the right of him. A man who have Silver Fluffy hair and silver eyebrows emerged from the shadows into the Poorly lit area, He seems to be carrying white plastic bags in each hand this filled with something.

The Man with the mustache twist his head around to the other one having no expression of emotion as if it happens all the time, The Man turns back towards the door again. "Where have you been, Doctor?" He asked.

The Doctor places the bags on a table near the Door. "I told you where I was going, and these what I brought just proves on where I went."

The Meddling Monk which he rather being referred as just The Monk looks at the filled bags for a brief moment then look at the Doctor. "Seems a lot for the two of us."

"Oh yeah, I made a new friend along the way." The Doctor said. "Come on in."

Soon a young Woman who looks to be in her early twenties with a big mass of semi-curled hair that stretches down on the back of her neck, wearing a thin overcoat which under it is a orange shirt which leaves her shoulder Blades expose, She has her hands buried in her coat pocket leaving out her thumbs. She wears skinny pants and old style shoes.

"This is Samantha Grimshaw." The Doctor introduced. The last name seems to irk the Monk with his attempt to befriend with someone that has the last name, Grimshaw.

"Where did you find her?" The Monk asked. The Doctor began to walk towards the largely sealed doorway where the Monk is and then made eye contact. "In a City, She was being chased by a Demon living in the streets." The Doctor replied.

"And you decide to take her along with you?" The Monk raise one of his eyebrows.

"She said she has nowhere to go." The Doctor protested.

"Hence why you took here..?" The Monk said.

Samantha decides to intervene from their bickering with her soft voice. "Look I offered that I want to come with him so you shouldn't put all this on him."

The Monk dart his eyes to his Academy Chum. The Doctor lifted both off his shoulders. "Those are her own words, I didn't tell her to say that."

The Monk let out a sigh following along with a groan. "Is this related to Sam?"

The Doctor was gonna say something as if he knows the answer to the question but soon he came to realize that he doesn't know it.

"That's a very good question." The Doctor turns his head to Samantha. "Are you related to Samuel?"

"Who's that?" She asked.

The Doctor turns his head back to the Monk. "That's a no."

The Monk began to walk away slowly. "Hmmm.. very interesting, for a girl with the same personality as the boy but whatever."

"Where you're going?" The Doctor asked.

The Monk stops and looks back at the Doctor. "Anywhere but here, the Prisoner been giving me trouble with the distortion." The Monk replies as he tugs on his neckwear. "Need a breather." The Monk walks away leaving just the Doctor and Samantha. The Doctor pressed his back on the door and slid down as Samantha walks towards the table where the bags are, she reaches into one then pull out a white container then sat down next to the Time Lord.

"So, who's behind this large door?" She asked. The Doctor turns his head to her.

"Why explain, when I could show you." He replied with a small grin.

"But what about the mustache dude?"

The Doctor raised one of his hand. "Don't worry about him, He's the one that can be a pain in the backside." The Time Lord stands up to his feet, facing the door, Samantha got up to her feet as well. The Doctor was preparing to unlock the Mechanism that keeps the door from being opened easily until in the distance the sound of Ringing can be heard that is coming from the entrance way.

"I didn't know you guys have a phone down here," Samantha said.

"We don't." The Doctor responds then he turns his head to his friend. "Unless you speak of a Blue Telephone Box That is actually at Time Machine."


	2. The Defect

It has already been weeks since my friend know as the Doctor decide to give up on me, My life has been returning to normal but never will be the same since the time I met him, I entered in a school that my close friend is to have a career in my life, if it doesn't go well.

"Saaammmy." a young female voice shouted as she enters in his dorm which Samuel is sitting on his desk reading a book that is about the autonomy of certain devices such as game systems and smartphones and jotting down notes next to him. He stops what he was doing and responds to her calling.

"Yes, Gabby?"

"I need your Brain for something." She replies, Samuel couldn't help but smile, he held out his hand, "let me see it."

Gabby walks in more closer while being behind Samuel, she places the phone on the palm of his hand and Samuel grips the Phone in front of him, he began to examine the Phone then grin a little. "I don't see the damage," he said as he looks at Gabby which she is now standing right next to him.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, very funny," she said. "It's usually the software that I'm calling for help on."

"Well let's see," Samuel said, he turns on the screen which displays the lock screen with the background photo of him and Gabby together, again he smiled, thinking of how his life progressed from normal to be traveling with a Time Traveling Alien meeting other worlds, battling aliens then all of that just leads back to everything that started in the first place. He unlocks her Phone which displays the main menu with the square icons of the apps when he notices something strange going on in the background along with the wallpaper of the phone, he squints his eyes as he leans his head towards the phone and notice of lines after lines intersecting forming an unpatterned web.

"Did you install something unauthorize from the company on to your phone?" Samuel asked without taking his eyes off the phone.

"You should know that I don't know how to do all that jailbreak stuff, even I look up a video how to do it, I still won't get it," Gabby replies.

Samuel looks at her. "Stoooppp.," he said knowing how ridiculous that sound. "You know you have at the higher brain, you wouldn't be here."

Gabby chuckles softly, "Someone seems to be rubbing off on you."

Samuel scoffs in frolic as he looks back at the phone, soon Gabby wraps her arms around her close friend. "You have been hanging out with Wolsey too much."

Samuel breaks her embrace by having his full body attention towards her as Gabby steps back

"How do you know that?" Samuel asked. Gabby just smiles brightly seeming that she is dodging the question.

"Well anyways do you solve the issue that I am having with my phone?" She asked.

Samuel is in a bit of dumbfounded from the way she dodged the question, he decides to let it passed.

"No actually, I guess you check on a real or more experienced Technician." He replied as he handed the phone back to Gabby then she takes it.

"Oh well, at least you try, that's what it is important. " Gabby said.

"I guess," Samuel said flatly. Gabby got closer to him again and hugs Samuel.

"See you later. I do have a number to one which I got from some bloke with a thick mustache," She said as she breaks the embrace and walks out of the room leaving just Sam.

Sam sighs and shakes his head softly, trying to process on some moments that happened as he concludes that is might be the strangest that happened ever since he left the Doctor. Samuel turns back on his chair; facing towards the desk, he tries to get back to work on what he was on before interrupted until something caught his attention from the other side of the window that is front of him, he leaned forward to get a better view.

Despite the outside of the University is almost crowded with students, he saw one that he surely knows just by the color of the hair.

 _The Meddling Monk._


	3. Small Universe

The Ringing goes off within the Blue Police Telephone Box that is the Doctor's TARDIS, both the Time Lord and his friend standing in front of the Time Machine, the Doctor gently takes couple of steps towards his Ship then in a brief moment Samantha decide to poke the Time Lord jumps like a startled cat then he turns around towards her with a glaring look.

"Are you going to answer it?" she asked.

"Someone seems to be impatient." The Doctor said as he began to walk towards the door of the TARDIS, He pushed the door opened and walks inside, Samantha followed. In the control room, the Doctor follows to the source of the ringing which is coming from one of the panels of the console, The Doctor reach to the telephone receiver and picked it up from the Control Console and place the speaker side on his ear.

"Hello." The Doctor spoke cautiously.

"Oh, hello there Doctor," Gabby said over the phone.

"Gabby? How did you get this Number?" The Doctor asked.

"Someone with at very cool mustache," Gabby replied.

The Doctor have his focus on Samantha for a brief moment, smiles as if he knows who she is referring to. "Yeah, I don't know cool would be the best way to describe it."

"Well, I didn't know that you an expert of the Autonomy of certain devices." She said

"Well of course I do, I'm a professor for a reason." The Doctor said. Samantha gave the Time Lord a look which to is surprised a what he just said.

"So by the sound of it, I guess you are having trouble with your life-consuming machines. The Time Lord continued. Samantha places her hand gently on her face in disbelief.

"Yeah, my phone, there seem to be glitches that don't fix it by restarting," Gabby claimed. "I wondering where we could meet up to solve this issue?"

The Doctor rubs his forehead with his thumb. "I guess the computer lab."

"Sounds good to me," Gabby said.

Both Gabby and the Doctor hang up the call, the Doctor places the receiver back on to the console and have his sight on his companion as she is currently looking at him.

"What?" The Doctor breaks the silence.

"Professor huh?" Samantha said with a small grin. "How long you stayed?"

"Fifty years, I believe." The Time Lord replied. "But enough form that now, there is someone that I need to talk too."

The Monk stands outside in the clear blue sky, enjoying the fresh air and the light from the sun touching his face from being underneath the University for so long, he enjoying every single moment of until he heard his name being shouted few feet away behind him, he turns around to see one person that he thought he will never come across again. He turns around and swears under his breath for a moment then turns back.

"Sammy! Long time no sees." The Monk said.

"Don't you dare call me that," Samuel said sternly.

"Whoo, bit rough don't you think?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well as what a typical Human do; enjoying the day out than what seen spending your life on small devices." The Monk said.

"Don't tell me how my people spend their lives, you apathetic hypocritical Monk," Samuel said.

"What's with this hostilities?" The Monk said with a small whining tone.

"Monk there is something I need to speak to you about." A voice came from the distance that is to be the Doctor, Samuel couldn't believe what he sees and the point that everything has to be a dream.

"You hypocritical Monk." The Doctor said as he got closer to them.

"Why do people think I'm a Hypocrite!? The Monk shouts.

"Doctor?" Samuel spoke softly. The Doctor turns his head to him.

"Sammy, Wonderful to see you." The Doctor said in the joy which to them may sound sarcastic. "Small Universe, I mean it must be really small." The Doctor said.

"What are you doing here?" Samuel asked.

"It's a complicated." The Doctor replies then he turned his head back to the Time Lord standing beside Samuel. "But back to you."

"Yes, that I am a hypocrite" The Monk stated.

"That you complain how I always am in human affairs as you gave my phone number to a human."

"What are you talking about?" The Monk asked.

"Gabby Sullivan, She said a bloke with a mustache gave her my number." The Doctor stated.

"Sorry to break it with you Doctor but I didn't give her the Number, I don't even know that you even have a number, that's why I hijack your TARDIS when I bring you to the Pokemon World."

The Doctor unable to argue back knowing that the Monk was right. "Then who she was talking about?"

"Excuse me!" Samuel spoke which got the Doctor's Attention. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she's one of my students." The Doctor replied. "Oh speaking of that I need to meet her in the computer lab." He ran back to the School leaving the Monk and Samuel. The Monk shakes his head gently in disbelief.

"That man, he can be.."

"Someone to admire." Samuel intervenes on The Monk's talking.

The Monk just looked at Samuel oddly.


	4. Here There Be Monsters

The Doctor walks in the hallway to the Point he stops at one of the doors which have a window view of a room which to be the Computer lab, he opens the door and closes it after he enters in the room. Gabby sees the Doctor and smiles a bit.

"Hello." She said.

The Doctor walks to a vacant seat which is right next to her, he pulled it out and sat next to her. "Well hello again." The Doctor said. "So what seems the problem with your phone?"

Gabby withdraws her smartphone from he pants pocket and held it out so the Doctor can see.

"I showed this issue to my friend, if see he can troubleshoot since he is an expert on technologies." Gabby started to speak, the Doctor grins softly knowing who she is talking about. "But it seems he couldn't solve it, so I wonder if you could."

The Doctor takes the phone from Gabby's hand and began to examine it. "You know, you are intelligent as well."

Gabby chuckles softly. "Weird, because I have this similar conversation with Sammy."

"Well, Samuel deserves a better person than me." The Doctor said.

"Why talk like that as if he doesn't Love you? The Two went through a lot, then you just gave up on him." Gabby said softly. The Doctor slowly shifting his sight to her with a bit of shock in his expression, which made to spring up a theoretical experiment.

"Over the phone, you said that someone with a cool mustache gave you my number. Who was it?" The Doctor said.

"You know the One." She replied.

"Well actually I know two, and one of them is a Thorn to the Side."

"And the other One?"

"And the other One is… not a Thorn to the Side?"

"Who could blame him? I actually find him rather cute."

"Oh Good, we are talking about the Latter." Said the Doctor as he looks back at the screen of Gabby's Smartphone.

"So you think the same way?" Gabby asked. The Doctor didn't listen to Gabby from this moment as he spots something not right, he looks closer to the screen and sees something on what Samuel see as the unpatterned webs on the phone.

"Oh no." The Doctor said softly.

"What's wrong?" Gabby asked.

"Your phone is infected." The Doctor replied.

"What! I didn't do anything wrong with it, I may download some music illegally." Gabby confessed.

The Doctor looked at her has his dig his free hand into his coat pocket and then withdraw his thin blue which like the same shade as his TARDIS, Sonic Screwdriver. "Hope that you keep that to yourself."

He pointed his Sonic device at the phone then activated which made the phone sparks which cause the Doctor to drop on the table, both the Time Lord and the Human got up from their chairs and take a couple of steps away. Every computer screens in the room began flickering erratically.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Frightened Gabby asked.

"How can they be here or why they are here." The Doctor said under his breath.

"Who's they?" She asked.

"The Krllyx." The Time Lord replied.

Samuel walks along the side of the school to the point where he found a stairway which leads to the lower levels of the building.

He enters in the lower levels which still not well lit as the outside he walks in the somewhat narrow pathway which leads to a Larger room on the other side, Samuel's first glance is the Doctor's TARDIS glowing in the poor lite basement and against the wall, he put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"So this is where you have been, Doctor?" Samuel said softly. "Didn't even say hi."

He reaches his hand to the door handle which he pushes the door inward which opens, He steps inside to the Time Machine the door closed behind him. Samuel immediately notices that someone else is in the TARDIS as well and that to be Samantha which she is currently sitting on of the chairs in the control room looking at Samuel.

"Oh hello." He breaks the Silent.

"Hello, you must be Sam, the Doctor and some other dude been talking about," Samantha said.

"The Doctor understandable, but the Monk?" Samuel said. Samantha got up from the chair and began to circle around Samuel as if she is studying him.

"Is something wrong? Do I smell bad?" Samuel said.

"It's just that..I'm just gonna say it; You look like me, except you're male," Samantha said.

"Whaaaaat!" Samuel said, thinking about how ridiculous it sounds.

"Think about it. Do you have any siblings?"

"No." Samuel simply replied to the question.

"And I don't any either," Samantha claimed.

Are you saying that we are ourselves but in Parallel Universe.

Samantha nods in reply.

Samuel let out a chuckle. "I think this is just a huge coincidence."

"Oh yeah, how about our names? Mine is Samantha Alexia Grimshaw" She said. Samuel began to look in shock.

"Samuel Alex Grimshaw." He spoke. Samantha smiles giving gestures that she's is making a point and that she is correct.

"Oh my god," Samuel said softly.

"Exactly." She said with a smile.

"The Odds of this happening." Samuel rubs the back of his head with his hand. "And that Genderbending is a thing."

Samantha chuckles nervously. "Oh yeah."

"Well I can say one thing about myself without being weird about it, You have an impressive Chest."

"I will say the same thing about yours, with your shirt showing off the frame of your pectorals," Samantha said as she puffs out her chest with pride.

The Monk watches students outside of St. Luke being all concern about their devices. "What the hell is going on?"

Bolts of Electricity began to appear around the Computer room where the Doctor and Gabby are standing as something happening within few feet away in front of them where Is a skeletal figure along with glowing outlining giving it a swole figure.

"Gabby you need to go now!" The Doctor Said.

'What about you?" She asked.

"I will be fine." He replied.

Gabby began to take steps away from the Time Lord which he did not look back as of he is dared not to.

"What are you doing here on a level 5 Planet?" The Doctor asked the digital entity. "This planet is protected, and there is nothing here that is specials to you, well except the devices and machines, but why here? From larger and better places that you can hijack most electronics around the world, why come at an education center?" The Doctor said, Gabby found herself pressed against the wall, she looks to her left and spot a Fire Extinguisher hanged up on the wall. The Entity held up its arm and have its finger pointed at the Time Lord.

"You." It said in a distorted and staticky voice.

"Me? Why Me?" The Time Lord asked, then a thought struck him. "It's my TARDIS you want, Is it?"

"The Doctor is known to release a beast that threatens all of reality." The Entity spoke. The Doctor groans.

"Please not with this Foreseen stuff, can I go with one incarnation with double digits that does not involve me." He said.

Suddenly Bolt of electricity struck the Time Lord, shocking him which made him scream in agony and fall to the ground, The Krllyx began moving forward to the unconscious body.

"Hey, Skeleton Man!" Gabby called out.

The Krllyx looks at Gabby which she is holding the Fire Extinguisher in her hand and have the hose in the other, she pulls the lever which then sprayed a the which doesn't stop it but scared it off. The Creature flew to the window which it shattered one of the frames then out to the top of the bell tower of the school. Students outside began running and screaming, The Meddling Monk ran inside the Computer room and see the destruction in the room.

"Jeezes what happened here?" the Monk asked.

"The Doctor has been attacked by this Monster," Gabby replied.

'Which is now currently outside." The Monk stated. "Alrighty then." He lifts the Doctor's unconscious body by the arm and carries him by piggyback style. "We need to get to the TARDIS." He said as he carries out of the room, Gabby follows him.


	5. Shakedown

The Cloister Bells began ringing, both Samuel and Samantha hear it in the Console room, both of them look around the room wondering what happening or where it's coming from.

"What is that ?" Samantha asked.

"The Cloister Bells; It alerts of imminent danger," Samuel replied.

"What kind of danger?" Samantha asked.

Suddenly the TARDIS doors flung open violently from the kick of the Monk as both him and Gabby walks in the TARDIS.

"Close the Door!" The Monk said, as so Gabby closed both doors then turns around then it struck her about the interior as she gazes in awe.

"What's going on?" Samuel asked, as his alternate self-went closer to the unconscious body of the Time Lord then try to keep her focus on the Monk as he walks towards the Control Console and began to mess around with the controls. "What happened to the Doctor?' Samantha asked but there was no reply from him.

"HEY!" Samuel shouted which caught the Monk's attention, he looked over from the Time Rotter, Samuel points his index finger to Samantha. "She asked you a question."

The Monk didn't say anything while still having his eyes lock on the Human as he journeys through one of the panels of the TARDIS he grab hold of the Large lever in his hand, then pulls it down, with the jolt of the TARDIS and the sound of the Engines the Ship began to take off. The Monk began taking steps towards Samuel.

"You traveled with the Doctor long enough." The Time Lord said.

"Well yeah.." Samuel replied flatly.

"What do you know about the Krllyx?" The Monk asked.

"The What?" Samantha spoke.

"Are you saying that you and the Doctor got chased by the Krllyx?" Samuel started. "That's ridiculous, the Krllyx would never come to Earth unless…"

"Unless it's something they want," Gabby said with all three gave her their attention. "That's what the Doctor said, He thinks they want , Is this what this place is?"

Samuel began walking towards her. "Gabby there is something that I need to tell you."

A violent shake that happened all of a sudden startled all the people in the Time Machine, the Monk immediately rushing back to the Control Console as he pulls one of the scanners in front of him, it displays a Monstrous form of the Krllyx diving in the Time Vortex.

"Oh great, they are after us." The Monk said.

"What!?" Gabby, Samuel, and Samantha shouted at the same time.

"Dragons, from all forms. Why does it have to be Dragons." The Monk said as he is working his way with the controls.

Samuel places his hand on top of his head. "But we are in the Time Vortex."

"Since they are in the Time Vortex, that's mean they can Time Travel as well," Samantha stated.

"Seems like it" the Monk commented.

"So why do they need the TARDIS then?" Samuel asked.

"It's not the TARDIS they are after, it's probably the Vault." The Monk spoke.

"The Vault?" Samuel said softly.

"What's in the Vault?" Gabby asked.

"One of the most powerful prisoners in the Universe." The Monk replied. "Now excuse me, I'm trying to shake these parasites."

The flying through the Time Vortex became more violently to the point to three of them have to hold on to something, sparks began to shot out of the Control Console then conclude with a rough landing.

"Ah, there we go." The Monk said in satisfaction.

"And Where are we?" Samuel asked as he gets up to his feet.

"A Bazaar." the Monk simply replied.

"Bazaar? I don't think doing some shopping is a good time to do since we being Pursuit by an alien parasite." Samuel said.

"And that's why we are here if you want to stop the Krllyx." The Monk said. "Now all of you, stay here."5

The Monk walks out of the Doctor's TARDIS just leaving the three humans and the still unconscious body. As the Monk left out of the doors which closed behind him, Samantha lifted the Doctor's Head in her arms.

"What about the Doctor?" Samantha asked softly. Samuel bends his knees next to her.

"There's one way from this." He replied as he sticks his hand into one of the Doctor's coat pocket. "When you travel with the Doctor long enough you should know one thing by now is to have something that will literally knock your socks right off." He said as he pulls out his hand from the pocket, withdraw a small marble design box, he opens the lid and waved it around underneath the Time Lord's Nostrils. With a sudden inhale through the nose, the Doctor snaps his eyes open and immediately left his head up, coughing.

"Oh god, what was that horrible smell?" The Doctor said. Samantha immediately wrap her arms around the Time Lord in a tight embracement with her cheek pressed against the Doctor's

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you too, Samantha." He said, then he became aware of his surroundings. "I'm in my TARDIS?"

"Yeah, apparently you have been attacked by the Krllyx," Samuel spoke.

"Have I? I have sworn it was just a static shock." The Time Lord said.

"The Situation you were in, it was no small shock," Samuel said. Something clicked in the Doctor's head as he quickly scrambles to his feet.

"Gabby! Where's Gabby?"

A sound of clearing throat came behind him, he turns around to see who was a concern for to be there, standing near the doorway.

"Oh, Gabby there you are. Good, this is Good, this is like a family reunion." The Doctor said. "So, It leaves to one thing; How did we get here?"


	6. The Edge of the Universe - Part 1

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Anti-Virus bomb!" A Bird-Person held out a small round device with a triangle sign with 'X' cross over a symbolism of an alien parasite. "In a decent price, surely be the best defense weapon against any kind of digital Parasites, the datavores, the defective computer malware dealers known as the Krllyx."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sorry sir, but we have any of these incidents for a while." a random Alien walk past his booth. The Bird-Person let out a sigh. "Ah yes of course, because of the Shielding Storm." He places the device on the counter of the booth and sighs again. "The Edge of the Universe sucks."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Soon a man walks up to the booth which to be the Meddling Monk./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'll take it," he said/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The Bird-Person looked up to the Man standing in front of him. "Oh no no no no, I heard about you, one of those Rouge Time Lords."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I came in peace." The Monk said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""And you have the audacity to come back." The Bird-Person said. "Besides you don't have anything to trade anything for this device."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Actually I do." The Monk grins. "As your people do look up to Time Lords before the universal mess, I know that you met a rogue Time Lord and one animal will do is fall in love with one./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The TARDIS door swings inward, the Doctor is the first one to rush out of his Time Machine and takes a look at the Surrounding Environment. "Oh of course, back to the beginning." He said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Gabby is the next to step out and immediately notice the sudden change of Environment./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We moved," Gabby said. Samuel steps out of the time Machine along with his alter self./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah, there is a lot of things to get around too," Samuel said. Gabby turns around facing to the TARDIS and openly smiles. "So the stories are true."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What stories?" Samuel asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Samantha walks right next to the Time Lord. "Doctor, Where are we?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""The Edge of the Universe, well one of them." The Doctor replied without giving eye contact to her. "This where I found the Monk."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""By Accident?" She said. Finally, the Time Lord turned his sight to her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""On purpose."/p 


	7. Interlude

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Gabby, is there something you need to tell," Samuel said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You kinda in this kind situation as well, Sammy," Gabby said. Samuel put both of his hands on each side of his hips./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh really like what?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You haven't told me about the travels with the Doctor, I mean it did answer my questions like you disappeared," Gabby said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Samuel threw his head back from the guilt as he sighs, he takes one of his hands and began to rub his forehead with his fingers. "I just thought that you won't believe me if I told you about all this."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh, Sammy," Gabby said softly then she sighs as well. "Well in your defense I will probably won't believe it, but since I met Wolsey."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ah, of course, Wolsey; the old fool," Samuel said with a smile. Gabby soon have her focus on the Time Lord to the point that Samuel turns his sight to the Time Lord as well./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What happened between you and him?" Gabby asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We just need some far apart," Samuel replied with a frown on his face as if he regrets it./p 


	8. The Edge of the Universe - Part 2

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The Monk walks back on the path leading to where the Doctor and his friends are, he's been flinging the bomb device into the air and catches it as like it is a ball, then repeats the same thing as he continues on walking. It got to the point when both the Doctor and his companion Samantha see the Monk walking back towards them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Monk." The Doctor called out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh Doctor, you're finally up." the Monk said with a grin as got up close to the Doctor and Samantha./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What are we doing back here?" The Doctor asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""The fact we are currently being hunted down by the... What was it?" Samantha fixes her sight on the Doctor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""The Krllyx, yes, the being chased thing, we are safe, up in the sky is covered with the hyperactive lightning storm, shielding us from anything like the Krllyx." The Doctor explained. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh, I see because since the Krllyx is digital entities they are scrambled from the Lightning Strikes," Samantha said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Exactly." the Monk said before the Doctor gets to say anything. "And with this device, I am holding will surely defeat them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wait a minute!" the Doctor said as he tries to get a good glance at the device that the Monk is holding. "Is that the Anti-Virus bomb?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah." the Monk simply replied./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""How did you get it, knowing you, I don't see yourself carrying any kind of Currency." The Doctor said as he folded his arms in front of his chest./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh, I have my ways, Reo!" The Monk called out the name then behind him stood the Bird-Person from before. He smiles as he sees the man who recognizes. The Doctor was surprised as well to see the Bird-Person./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Reo, you're still here?" the Doctor asked. Reo began to runs towards the Time Lord, giving him a tight embrace, rubbing him cheek-to-cheek./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I really miss you," Reo said. The Doctor couldn't help but not able to resist not to pet him, the Doctor began to do so, Reo began to coo in delight from the affection./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I miss you as well." The Doctor said lightly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Form this breaking this moment we need to get back to the TARDIS." The Monk said. "God knows what this thing is doing right now."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""For once, I agree with the Monk," Samantha said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Don't go to that rout on me now Sam." The Doctor said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The small group began to run the path where they came from. Soon Gabby and Samuel soon to see the group coming galloping back towards them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh look they're returning back," Gabby said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""With the Monk and.. a Bird… Person." Samuel said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ok everybody, into the TARDIS." The Doctor demanded as they got closer to the Blue Police Box, everybody went in except for Samuel and the Monk./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Doctor, what's going on?" He asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We are going to stop the Krllyx." The Doctor simply replied./p 


	9. You Will Not Leave Us

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The Doctor's Materializes in the boundaries of Saint Luke University One by one the group got off the Blue Box, the Doctor was the first to step out then Reo. The Doctor crouch down behind some bushes, Reo crouches next to the Time Lord as the rest stood behind them. The Doctor scans the area outside of the school grounds, he soon fixed his views on the bell tower where they last saw the Krllyx but no sign of it this /"Is it gone?" Reo asked /"No, they don't turn up then just leave, all monsters are like that." The Doctor replied. "It could be anywhere in that University."br /"Or the Computer lab," Gabby spoke. "That's where we last saw this Thing."br /"Very good thought actually." The Doctor said. "So this what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna get in there and lure the Krllyx out here, and Reo as you fly overhead you will drop the bomb above /"Sounds like a good plan."br /"No is not." Samantha retorted. The Doctor gave a look as if he knows where she is going with /"Sam-" The Doctor spoke but quickly was cut off from /"What if they captured you or even kill you?" She /"Well they had the chance but they didn't do it." The Doctor /"Doesn't mean they won't try it again." Samantha debated. The Doctor didn't say anything after that, he seems to give up from the argument between him and Samantha, he just dashed out from the bushes running directly to the school, it leaves Samantha in building Rage, then she turns her direction to the other Time /"Give me the Bomb!" Samantha demanded. The Monk /"I'm Sorry, What?"br /"You heard me." She /"I don't think so, I'm supposed to give this to Reo." The Monk said. Out of nowhere, Samantha grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer to him /"Listen to me you Meddling Monk, if you don't give me the bomb, I will rip your mustache right off your ridiculous smirk face." She threatened. The Monk gulps and then he shakily hands the Anti-Virus to Samantha which she takes it from him and releases his collar. "Thank you."br /She began to walks away from the group to another direction to the /"Do you even know the way to the Lab?" Gabby asked. Samantha turns around and taps on the side of her nose then turn back continuing on her /"What does that even mean?" Gabby asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Samantha manages to enter the school, she walks gently in the empty desolate Hallways, keeping her guard high up. She looks around through every door window of the Hallway she is in to see any sign of the Krllyx. Som reaches have caught her attention by the corner of her eye, she turns her head forward where there is an intersection of the other three pathways, she seen flickering of light coming from the left of the Hallway, she reach to the edge of the walls, she appeared out of the edge from the wall and to see the source of the Flicking light that to be the Computer /"Bingo." She said with a grin, she began to carefully walk to the entrance way of the Computer lap. Samantha reaches her hands to the door handle and opened the half busted door, she walks to the middle of the room seeing all the Monitors going haywire, she darted her eyes to her right to see Gabby's Phone sitting on the table where the Doctor and Gabby was. She gently and carefully walking towards it and slowly reach out her hand to grab it but in an instant, a hand grabbed her wrist, she jumped from the sudden then shift her view on where the hand came from to see to be the /"What are you doing here!?" The Doctor asked in a low and cross voice. Samantha pulls her wrist away very /"You should know me long enough that I will not sit back and watch you Die." She said trying not to raise her /"What's been with you Sam? You have been weird lately!" The Doctor /"You Died Once!" She yelled the words caught the Time Lord off guard. Soon the Flickering and the sound of electricity intensify, both Samantha and the Doctor turns their head to the direction where the lines of Computer Monitors are, the same as from their first encounter the Krllyx began to /"Samantha, give me the bomb and run." The Doctor said softly as he still has his gaze on the Krllyx. Samantha Scoffs and then grabbed his /"If you want the Doctor, you have to get through me." She said as she dashes out of the room, pulling the Time Lord along with her leaving no choice to run as well. The Krllyx began to chase after /"You know I don't like being pulled by the hand like this." The Doctor /"Oh shut it, I'm saving your life," Samantha /"I should be the one saving you and the rest of the people of Earth." The Doctor defend. "And what did you mean back there? That I died once? If you're referring to Regeneration then I guess it counts, but I don't remember meeting you before I had this face."br /Samantha stops on her pace as the Time Lord did the same, the Doctor began to feel his gripped hand getting tighter from Samantha's grasp, it sparked in the Doctor's Mind that something is /"Samantha.."br /"The Carnival King killed you," Samantha said with a shaky voice, it shocks the Doctor from hearing the first three /"How did you-" The Doctor was cut off from the roar of the Krllyx coming from deep of the /"It's coming closer." The Doctor said. Samantha shifts her head to her left to see large doorways which leads to the School's /"Come on this way." She said as she opens the doors with her free hand and runs in with the Time Lord causing him to move his legs along with /"This is a good place to denote the bomb." She said as she finally releases the Doctor's hand have it set to /"Samantha, just think about what you are about to do," the Doctor /"There will be no one dying, not when I'm around," Samantha said sharply. Suddenly the doors busted open as the Krllyx come flooding in through the /"Perfect timing." She said as she reaches form the button on the device, the Time Lord yelled out her name as she pressed, form at moment the device went off./p 


	10. Epilogue

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The Explosion can be heard from the outside of the school where the rest of the group they all reacted from the shockwave./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh no," Samuel said softly as he began runs towards the University./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sammy Wait!" Gabby said as she began to follow him. Reo turns his head towards the Monk./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Should we follow them?" He asked. The Monk sighed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It looks like we have no choice." The Monk replied with an irritable tone in his voice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Samuel running in the same hallways that his doppelganger he got into the center of the Hallways he glace to his left to the damage in the left hallways few feet away from him, passed the Computer Lab, he began to follow this burnt-like trail. Soon the trail leads him to the entrance way to the School's Gym see the hallway there filled with smoke and notice that there are missing doors./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Samuel walks through the threshold, and spotted the Doctor and Samantha laying on the floor, Samuel began running towards them. "Doctor! Samantha!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He falls to his knees between them he places each of his hands on the side of their cheeks, he slightly relaxed from feeling the warmth from them by his touch, especially the Doctor since his body temperature is lower than an average human. Soon something began to come down in front of Samuel's Face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"What he sees in front of him is a glowing what speck as looking at a tiny ball of light, and this tiny ball light, with a sad face. Soon both Samantha and the Doctor have come to./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We're not dead," Samantha said softly, she turns her head to the Time Lord and began to smile to see the Doctor looking right back, she notices Samuel is between them looking at something./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sam?" She spoke./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What is this thing?" Samuel asked. The Doctor began to struggle to his knees and began to look at what is former companion is looking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""That's the Krllyx." The Doctor replied./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What! It looks so sad." Samantha said. The Time Lord reach into his pocket and withdraw and small clear glass jar, he opens the lid and moves the jar towards the speck, sealing it in./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes it is, that's unorthodox for the Krllyx." The Doctor said as he sharply inhaled from the pain his body is feeling which is making him collapse. Samuel caught by so./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey, hey, I got you." He said, the Time Lord lock eye contact with him, which deep down,it makes him feel sad./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sammy, I'm sorry." The Doctor said softly and quietly. Samuel pulls him into a careful embrace, saying no words. Soon, the Monk and Reo began running in the gym./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh good, everybody is alive." The Monk said. Samuel and the Doctor breaks their hug and look at the Meddling Monk./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I guess that You have something to do with this?" He said the Monk chuckles lightly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I guess you can possibly say that I mean, I might not change the settings that it will only affect Computer Programs." The Monk explained./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh, you Meddling Monk," Samuel said, couldn't help not to smile. The Monk shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So, Doctor what are you gonna do with it?" Samantha asked. The Doctor looks back at the jar where the Speck is being held in./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Don't know." He replied. "Maybe to find out where it came from and to why hunt for me?"/p 


End file.
